


Obvious Magic

by eyessharpweaponshot



Series: Jen's 500 Celebration [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bellarke, Christmas, Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Jealousy, Jen's 500 Celebration, Kissing, Magic, Minor Niytavia, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), minor Murven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyessharpweaponshot/pseuds/eyessharpweaponshot
Summary: The Yule Ball is something that Bellamy Blake thought he would never get to experience. Christmas Day at Hogwarts is amazing enough without such a prestigious event. And as if the day needed any more magic, Bellamy realises that he's in love with Clarke Griffin.Two 'friends' constantly at one another's throats, bickering about everything and anything, suddenly falling in love? Now that really is magic.





	Obvious Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itbeganwithaletter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeganwithaletter/gifts).

> As part of my 500 follower celebration on tumblr, I opened up fic requests.  
This prompt was received from @kuchshabd:  
_'Hi, I love all your writing - its so gripping and amazing. If you get a chance, 💥 Hogwarts AU Bellarke? thank you!!'_'
> 
> So, here you go! Hope you like it 💛

The Yule Ball is something that Bellamy Blake thought he would never get to experience. It’s an event that apparently goes hand in hand with the Triwizard Tournament, a prestigious competition that Hogwarts is participating in this year.

Bellamy had put his name in the Goblet of Fire, something his younger sister had chastised him for. He remembers her slapping his arm at breakfast one morning after Murphy let it slip that he had entered the night before.

‘You know people die in that, right?’ Octavia exclaimed upon hearing about his act of ‘stupidity’.

He didn’t care, it sounded awesome and Bellamy is competitive by nature. He’s of age and to be fair, he’s a pretty decent wizard. Why shouldn’t he enter?

It was probably for the best that his name wasn’t called out though - he couldn’t rest easy knowing that he died playing a game for glory, all the while leaving his baby sister alone. Not the way things have gone in this world.

Nevertheless, he still gets to reap the benefits of the Tournament - such as being allowed to skip classes during the tasks and getting to attend the Ball. He asked Echo to be his date, a pretty girl from Slytherin.

They are now standing at the bottom of the grand staircase, decorations of tinsel and baubles everywhere for the day that's in it. Christmas Day is always special at Hogwarts, but today it feels that little bit extra.

They are waiting for when they’re allowed to enter the Great Hall and Bellamy lets himself admire his date. She’s wearing a floor length, emerald green dress, hugging her tight body in all the right places. Her long, brown hair is poker straight, barely tipping her elbows. She’s hot, there’s no use in denying it.

‘She’s a Slytherin’ Murphy had complained at breakfast this morning upon being reminded who Bellamy asked to be his date to the Ball, a little more biased to blood and houses than Bellamy is. He doesn’t care about that stuff.

_‘So what?’ Bellamy flicks a piece of egg at him at breakfast. ‘She’s sexy as hell.’_

_‘What is with boys and noticing crap like that?’ Octavia rolls her eyes. ‘And ew, enough about who my brother thinks is sexy.’_

_All of them are in Gryffindor, supposedly arch rivals to the Slytherin house. Maybe on the Quidditch pitch, sure. In real life, it’s not a big deal to Bellamy. It's not like Echo is even on the team, so she isn't exactly a rival to him. Murphy is just fabricating problems._

_In that moment, Clarke sits down opposite Bellamy at the long table. A large text book thumps off the wood in front of them, a sure sign that she’s probably doing some more ‘light reading’ before class. Nerd._

_‘What are we talking about?’ Clarke asks, barely looking up from her book as she flips open the cover. Her long, blonde hair is tied back in its usual braid and her Gryffindor uniform is neat and tidy, like always. If nothing else, Clarke is predictable._

_‘Bellamy taking Echo to the Yule Ball’ Murphy manages to get out, despite his mouthful of bacon. Bellamy’s eyes flick to Clarke just in time to see her knuckles turn white as she holds her textbook, eyes boring into the page like her life depends on it._

_‘Lovely’ she mutters. Bellamy furrows his brow, eyeing Clarke warily. What’s that about?_

_He’s used to them being on opposite sides, can never really put his finger on why they don’t get on. They’re all in the same friend group, despite Octavia being a year below them, and they all spend most of their time together - even if Clarke and Bellamy’s interactions seem to be on the more tense side at times._

_She’s a bit of a know-it-all (even if she is right all of the time), a little bit bossy and she’s from a wealthy background. Her step-dad works for the Ministry of Magic and is quite well known, earning her the title of ‘Princess’ from Bellamy. She thinks he’s too cocky for his own good (which is probably another thing she’s right about) and that he only cares about himself._

_Not exactly true but it’s fun to fight about with her. It’s almost like they enjoy this game between the two of them, pushing each others limits and boundaries - testing where the line is. He thinks he might actually get on with her all the time if he were to grow up and stop messing about, but where’s the fun in that?_

_‘Speak your mind, Princess’ Bellamy raises his eyebrows. ‘Not like you to hold your tongue.’_

_‘There's nothing on my mind’ she snaps, a little too hostile, even for the two of them._

_‘Annoyed that you don’t have a date or something?’ He smirks, intrigued as to how this subject is getting under her skin. It’s not something he can do that often, so when the opportunity arises, he’s going to take it with both hands. ‘It’s okay to go alone, I’m sure lots of people can’t find dates’ he teases._

_‘Bellamy’ Octavia scolds him, rolling her eyes at his immature comments. Bellamy leans back, amused and happy with himself when Clarke’s eyes snap up, locking on his. He sets his jaw, preparing for a back and forth between the two of them like always._

_‘I won’t be going alone because believe it or not, someone’s asked me’ she grits out, snapping her book closed and standing up from the table. ‘And I said yes!’ She says through clenched teeth before storming off down the hall and out the door._

_Not what he was expecting - it's not like Clarke to walk away, to back down from their jeering matches. On top of that, Bellamy can’t explain why his heart skips a little after hearing her sentence, or why an unfamiliar feeling rises within his gut. It gnaws at him until Murphy breaks the silence, not even looking up from his breakfast plate as he takes another bite of bacon._

_‘Smooth, man. Real smooth.’_

Bellamy scans the waiting area once more, not allowing himself to address the question of who he’s looking for. His dark curls have more form to them tonight than his normal, messy locks and his black tux is a little uncomfortable. He’d give anything to be in his Quidditch robes or even his uniform at this point. He pulls at his white shirt a little, desperate to make some room for his throat.

How has he turned into such an unconfident mess in the last five minutes? Maybe the thoughts of this morning with Clarke are still grating him. He’s used to fighting with her, teasing one another but this feels different. Perhaps it’s because the energy has been shifting between the two of them for the last few months and it feels weird to be at odds with her now. Maybe the subject of their argument is what’s wrong - like it had an undertone of something else in it.

‘You scrub up alright’ Murphy appears beside Bellamy, making him jump. He’s dressed in a similar suit to Bellamy’s, a little loose around his shoulders though as his slim figure can’t fill it out. ‘Echo’ he nods at Bellamy’s date, who just rolls her eyes in response. She looks like she has zero to little interest in standing here right now and it’s like her prayers are answered when she spots her friend Emori at the other side of the room. She darts over there like she can’t get away fast enough, probably a little embarrassed to be seen with a bunch of Gryffindors. Clearly blood and houses matter to the majority of people in this school.

‘Who’s your date?’ Bellamy glances at Murphy, a little surprised that he hasn’t revealed who he was bringing until now. At that moment, a brunette in a long, figure hugging red dress curls her arm around Murphy’s bicep. Way too pretty to be with Murphy, Bellamy decides.

He smirks, a little proud of his best friend and a little smug as he realises after all of Murphy’s teasing, Murphy has brought a girl from a different house.

‘Raven Reyes’ the girl announces but Bellamy already knows who she is. A girl from the year above, a Ravenclaw and a fierce Chaser on the Quidditch team. Bellamy, being a Chaser himself, has often had competitive run-ins with her.

‘Oh, but I’m judged for taking a Slytherin?’ Bellamy quirks an eyebrow at Murphy. He just shakes his head in response.

‘Ravenclaw aren’t as bad as Slytherin.’

‘Why not?’ Bellamy laughs, surprise in his eyes. ‘They are still our rivals on the pitch!’

‘Yeah but Slytherin-'

‘_Wow_’ Raven interrupts their argument, gaping up the grand staircase. Bellamy follows her gaze, eyes landing on the blonde standing on the first landing. Her hand is perched on the bannister as she peers shyly around the room, looking almost nervous and embarrassed.

_Clarke._

Bellamy’s breath catches in his chest, sucked right out of him as his mouth falls open. She’s wearing the most gorgeous dress, the pink contrasting beautifully against her skin tone. The detail of the dress is something that constantly attracts the eye, intricately designed in tiny little flowers all over. The front draws down into a v-neck, displaying her impressive cleavage. The dress is so long that it hides her shoes but shows off her body in a way that Bellamy could only dream about. Her hair is down for once, pulled to the side into a blonde bouquet of curls. Her earrings add something extra to her look and her smoky makeup just intensifies her beauty.

_She is so fucking breath taking._

‘She looks beautiful’ Raven almost gasps. Bellamy’s mouth goes completely dry when Clarke’s eyes drift to his, sticking there as they share a moment of serenity.

‘Yeah’ Bellamy whispers. ‘She does.’

In that moment, Bellamy realises what the change is between the two of them. It's like a light came on, like someone cast a '_lumos_' spell. It sets fire to the obvious and it's suddenly all Bellamy can see.

He and Clarke enjoy berating and getting a rise out of the other as much as possible but there have been moments in the last few months where they talk about real stuff. More than just studies and magic, more than Quidditch and school stuff. They found themselves discussing home life, sharing personal stories quickly before classes and pondering about a future after Hogwarts. It’s brief, fleeting and rare but it has been happening. A deeper connection than what they once had, a real spark.

Damn it. Somewhere along the line, Bellamy has grown fond of her. He still loves to argue with her and tease her but has that just been a cover for the truth? Has he developed feelings for this girl? Is that why he’s felt uneasy all day after their run-in this morning?

‘Never seen her dressed like that before’ Murphy hasn’t taken his eyes off Clarke either, clearly shocked at how incredible she looks. Bellamy realises that she just looks extra amazing tonight - but she’s still beautiful every day. On the days where she just wears her hair in a braid and in her Gryffindor colours, she still outranks every girl in the place. He has become accustomed to her looking like that, so much so that he hadn’t realised that he had grown attached to it.

The feeling is startling, so he isn’t ready when a Durmstrang student takes Clarke’s arm and guides her down the stairs. The feeling from this morning rises up within Bellamy once again, the only difference is that it’s more intense and Bellamy can now understand it by name: jealousy.

‘Is that Cillian Cog?’ Raven wonders aloud and Bellamy recognises the Durmstrang immediately - he’s the chosen competitor of the Durmstrang Institute to participate in the Triwizard Tournament against Hogwarts. Now there’s a real rival.

He’s handsome - dark hair, piercing eyes and an abundance of confidence in him that could be misconstrued as arrogance. Bellamy watches Clarke make her way down the stairs and giving a little wave to him and Murphy at the bottom, elated at the fact that she’s arm in arm with Cillian Cog. Bellamy can’t even force his face to look happy - the misery and regret is eating him from the inside out. _He should have asked her to the Ball himself_.

They are ushered into the Great Hall not a moment later, where Bellamy has to stand watch as the champions and their dates parade into the place to take their first dance. Clarke is second in line after the Hogwarts champion, striding confidently into the Hall alongside Cillian. In an effort to look anywhere else, Bellamy admires the beautiful decorations around the room.

They have really outdone themselves - three large Christmas trees stand tall at the top of the room and the whole place is draped in white. Fake icicles hang from the ceiling and the walls are donned in beautiful fairy lights. Hundreds of real life fairies are everywhere, fluttering around the statues and tables in their glowing state. Even if they weren’t in a castle dedicated to witchcraft and wizardry, it would still be magical.

A feast lines the room on the tables, serving a range of dishes and snacks. Decorations that represent all three schools participating in the Triwizard Tournament are featured on the tables and false snow falls from the ceiling. It looks almost as beautiful as Clarke does.

'The Mountain Men’, the wizard band for the evening, start playing and the music draws Bellamy’s attention back to the girl he’s been trying to avoid for the last ten minutes.

Clarke’s hand is perched softly against Cillian’s fingers as they start to dance and Bellamy is all too aware of the champions other hand, resting tightly against her waist. Bellamy’s fist clenches at his side, eating himself internally for feeling like this. It isn’t fair, he has no right to be upset.

The dance floor appears to be made of ice, like a silver lake in the middle of the room. It’s all conjured by magic, impressive to say the least.

‘I’m going to eat with Emori’ Echo shrugs beside him, who to be honest, Bellamy forgot was even there. His eyes are still stuck on Clarke. Other students have started to dance beside the champions now, Murphy and Raven in the middle of them all with wide smiles on their faces.

_Screw this._

Bellamy pushes his way through the crowd of students, some of which are too shy or nervous to dance. He breaks onto the dance floor and finds Clarke, summoning a cocky confidence that he probably has no right to have either.

‘Can I cut in?’ He smirks at Cillian, knowing that he won’t be able to decline with everyone watching. He’ll only look possessive and petty if he does, which is exactly what Bellamy is using to his advantage. Cillian nods politely but Bellamy doesn’t miss the way his smile is a little too tight. He steps graciously aside and Bellamy steps in front of Clarke, his heart hammering in his chest when he sees her up close.

She’s amazing.

‘Blake’ she mumbles, stepping into a rhythmic dance with him as they move around the room. ‘Didn’t think dancing was your thing.’

‘I’m just full of surprises, Princess’ he winks at her and Clarke’s eyes flutter down, almost like he makes her as nervous as she makes him. He’s just better at hiding it.

‘Echo didn’t want to dance?’ She asks after another round of the room. Bellamy can’t pull his eyes away from her, completely absorbed.

‘No’ he manages to say, hoping that she doesn’t look up and realise that he’s staring. It takes the length of another song change before he gathers the courage to say something else. ‘You look beautiful.’

At this, Clarke’s eyes lock on his - as if to check if he’s being serious or if he’s just messing around as usual. His gaze is sincere though, not a trace of a smirk on his face.

‘Thank you’ she glances away nervously. ‘You look good too.’

Bellamy’s heart pounds harder at her admission. God, how did he not realise that he’s so gone for this girl? How did it take tonight to realise that it’s been happening slowly over the last while?

‘I should have asked you to this myself’ he hears himself saying and once again, it commands Clarke’s eye contact.

‘Why didn’t you?’ She asks.

‘Stupidity’ he admits all too easily because damn it, he was so stupid.

‘So because I’m wearing a pretty dress, I’ve gotten your attention?’ Clarke quirks her eyebrows, a little annoyance and condescension in her tone. There’s the Clarke he knows so well.

‘No’ he smiles, soft and sweet for her because she has no idea how he feels about her. ‘Because you’re Clarke Griffin and you’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.’ Clarke’s eyes stick on him, unblinking and unmoving as they dance in circles with the other students. ‘You know all you have to do to get my attention is click your fingers. The second you step into a room, I’m hooked. You start to speak, I drop the conversation I’m having with someone else. You could read Pike’s stupid book of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and I’d sit for hours listening to you.’

‘That book is actually really interesting’ Clarke says after a beat of absorbing that, devilment in her eyes that he recognises from her teasing him. Bellamy laughs, shaking his head as they continue to dance.

‘You have no idea what you do to me, do you?’ He says, his voice dropping an octave. It’s low and husky, like she’s choking any bit of oxygen out of him with just her eyes. Clarke Griffin would make him believe in magic, even if Hogwarts never existed. She enchants him, draws him in closer to her very existence without him even realising.

Clarke’s blue eyes grow serious, any previous humour fading from them. They remind Bellamy of the ocean, carrying emotional currents through them in waves. Before he can even catch his breath, he’s drowning. God, he is _so_ in love with her.

It hadn’t occurred to Bellamy until this moment that she might not feel the same about him. Maybe she just sees him as her arrogant ‘have to be friends because our friends are friends’ friend. Right now though, Bellamy just does not care. His skin is on fire at having her this close and all of the butterflies and knots in his stomach that he's had in her presence over the last few months now make sense. He’s hyper aware of their hands in the air, touching like live wires off one another.

‘Kiss me’ Clarke suddenly whispers, banishing any doubts of how she feels from his mind. _Maybe his Princess isn't so predictable after all_. His stomach flips and his heart gets swallowed into it on the downturn but Bellamy wastes no time in leaning in, pressing a hard kiss against her lips. He does it so quickly that this thing between them grows passionate and out of control in point five of a second, his tongue meeting hers with just as much intensity as she’s giving him.

He has enough sense of reality to notice that her arms have wrapped around his neck but not enough to realise that they’ve stopped moving in order to share their first kiss in the middle of the entire Yule Ball.

‘Okay, enough now!’ Octavia passes by his ear during her dance circle and Bellamy snaps back to the present moment. Both he and Clarke pull away from one another, much to his disappointment, only to realise Murphy and Raven are clapping for them at the other end of the room. A rush of heat flies to Bellamy’s cheeks and they resume their dance, hoping nobody else has paid them that much attention.

Both of them can barely hold one another's gazes now, giggling shyly like two eight year old kids. When Bellamy finally does lift his head, he looks at Clarke under his brows as he lets the fuzziness in his head settle. He wouldn't have pulled away from her at all only they were interrupted.

‘Hold on, why is my sister here?’ Bellamy searches the room for her as sense knocks back into him, spotting her a few seconds later in a long, silver dress. She’s dancing with a slim, blonde girl from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Octavia is too young to attend, hadn’t even mentioned that she was coming.

‘Niylah invited her’ Clarke smirks, a blush to her own complexion that Bellamy hadn’t noticed until now. That makes sense - the girl is a year older than Octavia and would be permitted to come.

‘Why?’ Bellamy wonders, keeping a protective watch over his sister.

‘Wow, you really are clueless’ Clarke giggles and Bellamy can’t help the smirk pulling on his mouth from prevailing.

‘Shut up’ he grumbles, no real heat behind it. His heart is still soaring from their kiss, his lips still on fire from her touch. Damn it, has he really been so stupid as to not notice this thing between him and Clarke? No wonder he didn’t spot anything between his sister and this Niylah girl - or the obvious chemistry between Murphy and Raven.

Maybe he is clueless after all.

Clarke and Bellamy spend the night dancing, Cillian and Echo abandoned - which being honest, they don’t seem to mind too much judging by the smiles on their faces as they enjoy one another's company. He'd feel bad about it if the two of them didn't seem to be hitting it off so well. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise to be dumped at the Yule Ball.

When Bellamy isn’t on the dance floor with Clarke, he’s laughing with her, Murphy and Raven around the punch bowls, elated in the atmosphere around them. Octavia and Niylah join them shortly afterwards and they spend the night high on life.

Bellamy can't stop looking at Clarke, can't help but watch the way her eyes glisten in the lights of the room. For the first time in his life, Bellamy isn’t sad for Christmas Day to be over. Tomorrow just signifies a new start for the two of them, an exciting horizon that contains a larger meaning for them than just ‘friends’.

A journey that they’ll begin from tonight on - something magical to pursue, _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You can find me and this fic on [tumblr](https://eyessharpweaponshot.tumblr.com/post/186755180899/obvious-magic-a-bellarke-hogwarts-au-written-for) if you want to share it and that would just make my day :)
> 
> A massive thank you to those of you who put forward this fic for award/nominations. You are all so sweet.
> 
> **Bellarke Fan Work Awards (BFWA) 2019**:  
Best Modern Fic (under 8000 words) - Nominated.  
Best Fluff Fic (under 8000 words) - Semi Finals.  



End file.
